


Surprise

by starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's done it.  Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble (100 words) about Amanda and Sarek, but it could apply equally well to Spock/Uhura or Spock Prime/Gaila (or any spunky female going after her favorite Vulcan!)
> 
> A challenge to any and all: Make a longer story out of this! Virtual hugs, chocolate and endless admiration to anyone who does! :)

Surprise

(A Drabble)

 

I’ve done it this time.  He stands before me, nonplussed, thoughts racing behind unreadable eyes.  For once, he’s at a loss for words, and I know I’m in deep trouble.  I wait, breathless, feeling like a truant schoolgirl awaiting judgment.

He finally speaks.  “This… touching of mouths.”

“Kissing?” I supply, offering up a name for my offense.

“Yes.”  He draws in a resolute breath.

I brace myself for the coming lecture.  It is an unhygienic practice, it is not the Vulcan way; it’s undoubtedly illogical and inappropriate.

“I should like for you to…” He meets my eyes, “…show me again.”

 

END


End file.
